Mina Murray
|image = File:Mina.png|thumb |imagewidth = to 250 |Row 1 title = Real Name |Row 1 info = Wilhelmina Murray |Row 2 title = Aliases |Row 2 info = Mina Harker Odette O'Quim/Oodles Vull the Invisible |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Citizenship |Row 4 info = British |Row 5 title = Affiliation |Row 5 info = MI5 (formerly) *First Murray Group (team leader) *Second Murray Group (team leader) Seven Stars Prospero |Row 6 title = Appearances |Row 6 info = Allan and the Sundered Veil The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume I The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century - 1910 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century - 1969 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century - 2009 |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive }} Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray (Mina Harker, Vull the Invisible) is a British adventurer turned immortal, a former music teacher and agent for the British Secret Service. She was also the leader of two incarnations of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and also the Seven Stars. History Early life Wilhelmina Murray grew up reading Allan Quatermain's stories.The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II She became a young school mistress (teaching etiquette and decorum) who is engaged to Jonathan Harker, and friends with Lucy Westenra. She visits Lucy in Whitby on July 24 of that year when schools would have closed for the summer. Bram Stoker's Dracula After her fiancé Jonathan escapes from Count Dracula's castle, Mina travels to Budapest and joins him there. Mina cares for him during his recovery from his traumatic encounter and the two return to England to become husband and wife. Back home, they learn that Lucy has died from a mysterious illness stemming from severe blood loss as the result of repeated visits from some unknown blood-drinking animalh; the animal, they learn, was none other than Dracula taking a different shape. Mina and Jonathan join the coalition around Abraham Van Helsing, who now turn their attentions to destroying the Count. After Dracula learns of this plot against him, he takes revenge by visiting in Whitby — and biting — Mina at least three times. Dracula also feeds Mina his blood, having once been hers from a mutual transfusion, destining her to "become" a vampire at her death, forgetting that his blood was hers and she was already. The group efforts to spare her this fate by killing Dracula. Mina slowly succumbs to the blood of the vampire that flows through her veins, returning her own DNA to her, switching her soul back and forth from a state of consciousness to a state of semi-trance during which she is telepathically connected with Dracula. Mina then uses her inherent telepathic abilities to track Dracula's movements as he does hers. Dracula flees back to his castle in Transylvania, followed by Van Helsing's gang, to kill him just before sundown. After this adventure, Mina and Jonathan continue their married life and welcome their first-born son, whom they name Quincey in remembrance of their American friend Quincey Morris, who was killed by Dracula's Szgany minions during the final confrontation. She was again human , and with Jonathan and their son seemed to be a family. Clearly something happened between them to cause Mina to divorce Jonathan. It is strongly hinted that sexual frustration on Mina's part is what caused the rift, as Jonathan was appalled by Mina's scars. Service to the Empire Mina sometime later met Campion Bond who was interested in her experience. He also perhaps introduced Captain Nemo, considered dead, to her, and proposed them to serve the MI5 secret services.The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume I In 1898 she and Bond met on the Channel Causeway while waiting for the Nautilus. From there she and Nemo went to Cairo and contact Allan Quatermain in an opium den. There, Quatermain was reluctant to follow her until she was about to be raped and Quatermain shot one of the assailants. The two fled to the dock where Nemo took them in the Nautilus. In June 27, they arrived to Paris to find a certain missing English doctor. There she contacted Chr. C. Auguste Dupin who would tell them about the incident of the Rue Morgue some decades earlier and the reappearance of the ape-like monster. Mina posed as a prostitute in order to lure a possible suspect until approached by Henry Jekyll. Unfortunately Quatermain went to buy a bottle of laudanum. Helped by a prostitute, Dupin guided Allan to Henry's apartment in Rue Richelieu where they heard voices and cries. They found an ape-like monster Edward Hyde threatening Mina; Quatermain managed to put the bottle into its mouth, and made it sleep and fall out out of the window. When she returned to London, while her partners were accompanied by Dick Donovan, Bond briefed her about the "miracles" happening in Rosa Coot's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen, supposedly caused by Hawley Griffin. During their discussion, she saw in a sign the word "Whitby" which temporarily distracted her. The team went to the Academy in order to arrest Griffin, and Murray presented herself and Quatermain as parents who wished to inspect the place before lodging their daughter. Nemo accompanied them as a manservant or "punky-wallah". During their stay there, they saw Griffin trying to rape Pollyanna Whittier. The two men tried to catch him but he hit Quatermain with a lamp, and crushed Nemo's nose. Murray threw a bucket of white paint on him (belonging to the decorators who were working there) and left, to Miss Coote's dismay who had aspirations for her. When the team was assembled, Bond briefed the team about the reason he intended them. Fu Manchu had stolen the Cavorite of Professor Selwyn Cavor who would man the first expedition to the moon. Search for the Cavorite She serves as the team's leader. She proposed that the team should be divided to investigate Limehouse. While Quatermain and Jekyll saw their contacts, she and Griffin visited Quong Lee. Eventually she would succeed in retrieving the Cavorite. However, she and the League are informed by Griffin that M is actually Professor Moriarty. The League uses a dirigible to stop Moriarty from nearly destroying all of West London out of his vengeance on Fu Manchu. Murray offers to arrest Moriarty, but he brushes off any clemency and tries to have Murray killed. Murray destroys the container holding the cavorite, causing the airship to crash. The League plummets to the ground with Murray begging Quatermain to hold her, much to his surprise. The League is saved by the Nautilus and brought to safety. The League meets Mycroft Holmes, who pays the League a great sum to continue existing. Murray suspects that a new crisis will quickly arise. Martian Invasion A crater appears with aliens inside so the League is dispatched to investigate. The League rendevous with Campion Bond, much to their chagrin. The Martians slaughter the scientists examining the crater and many innocents, which causes Dr. Jekyll to change into Mr. Hyde. Mina calms Hyde enough for the League retreat. Mina speaks to Hyde the following night in a hotel. Hyde is confused as to why he listens to her, admitting that he partially wishes to rape and murder her. Hyde muses that she may be not afraid of him, but she denies this. He then infers that she has met "someone" far more frightening, which she confirms. After seeing another Martian tripod sent, the League decides to return to London. In London, Murray tries to study more of Mars when she is suddenly attacked by Hawley Griffin, who beats her and forces her to beg for mercy. The remaining League discover her, much to Hyde's fury. Allan Quatermain and Murray are tasked to find Dr. Moreau, who has a possible way to handle the Martians. During her stay at a hotel, she succeeds in seducing Allan Quatermain. Allan tries to dissuade her propositioning, as he considers himself both ugly and too old; but Murray states they are both castaways and that they both require a moment of passion in these dark times. After having sex, Murray's scarf is taken off revealing the scars she recieved by Count Dracula. The sight shocks Quatermain and his reaction angers Murray. The following day, Allan states that the reaction was out of shock because his wife had had similar scars and it was strange that the two women he loved most, would be like this. Allan sexually propositions Mina and asks her to take off her scarf. She is somewhat repulsed by the idea at first, but decides to anyway. While beginning to have sex, Murray and Quatermain are attacked by Dr. Moreau's monstrous beasts. The two meet Moreau, who gladly gives them what they seek, which is labeled H-141. Returning to England, Murray is informed that Griffin was killed by Hyde and that the Martians could destroy London. Hyde volunteers to stall the Martians by attacking the Tripods so that the H-141 can be prepared. Hyde asks to kiss Mina and feel her breast, which she permits. Hyde is disappointed to feel that Mina's heart is beating rapidly with fear and bids farewell to Mina. Hyde destroys a Tripod and eats one of the Martians before being vaporized. The British agents then fire the H-141,a hybrid of measles and anthrax, which successfully kills the Martians. Nemo is apalled at his involvment with such a horrid weapon and vows to never again serve in the League. Mina similarly decides to leave Allan as she needs to have time alone, much to Allan's disappointment. Travelling the World Several years later Quatermain asks Murray to accompany him on his journey back to Africa. Mina agrees having already begun to travel parts of England including seeing several men who had traveled to Wonderland, visiting the tomb of Sir Lancelot and meeting Sherlock Holmes. While travelling the two resume their romantic relationship.The New Traveller's Almanac When arriving in Africa Mina is told by Allan that he seeks the Pool of Fire that grants all who bathe in it immortality, Allan desiring it to become young once more in order to perform better sexually for Mina. Mina agrees, the two eventually reach the Pool of Fire which has the names Homer, Ayesha and Orlando all written on it. Mina goes in first and to her disappointment emerges unchanged. Allan, however, is made once again into a young man in his prime. Murray claims that her lover is dead, while Allan adopts the name Allan Quatermain, Jr. to avoid confusion or questioning. The two celebrate their immortality in a moment of great passion.The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century The two go to China where they meet Orlando. She encourages them that being immortal makes all actions not a question of if they shall do it, but a matter of when they shall do it. Orlando joins Allan and Mina, becoming a third lover to the two. Murray, Quatermain and Orlando return to London and form a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in 1910. New members include the psychic detective Thomas Carnacki and the thief AJ Raffles who comes under British Employ as a way to be pardoned of his crimes. The new League tries to prevent a crisis foretold in a vision of Carnacki at King George V's coronation. The League travels to a tavern home to many magicians. A Magician warns Murray of Oliver Haddo being dangerous. Murray and Raffles meet Andrew Norton, a man trapped to live in London at different time periods for all of eternity. Norton provides no clear information for the two except for some vague references. Murray and Raffles rendezvous with Quatermain, Orlando and Carnacki whom had disobeyed Murray's orders and directly confront Oliver Haddo who is innocent for the time being. Annoyed and frustrated, Murray goes to see the hanging of Jack MacHeath who was Jack the Ripper, before fleeing to Argentina, though he returns to London and resumes his killing of prostitutes. MacHeath is spared and the League is informed of a raid being made on the docks fo London. Murray is horrified by the violence and meets Jenny Nemo, who has been responsible for the carnage and states that she can accompany her should she ever desire to leave the service of London. The incident traumatizes Mina and makes her begin to regret her status as an immortal though Allan tries to comfort Mina stating that their love will be eternal. Four years later the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen goes to Paris leading to a fight between their French counterparts Les Hommes Mysterieux. The incident has no victor.The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black DossierThe League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume IV: The Tempest Later in the 1910s World War I begins, during which Raffles fights and dies in the war. The remaining League is known to have fought a strange beast in the 1930s. Leaving the British Empire In the 40s Carnacki resigns from the League out of his old age. During World War II Allan and Mina speak to a drunk Winston Churchill who sadly forsees that the Post-War Britain will have the Socialist Totalitarians win the elections. Disturbed by this prediction Murray and Quatermain leave Britain for America. In America the two have adventures battling a decendent of Fu Manchu. They also have an adventure transcribed on a record. Allan and Mina eventually go to the Blazing World, living there for many years. The Black Dossier In 1958, Murray and Quatermain return to London which has recovered from years of Big Brother. Murray encounters Jimmy Bond who takes her to the Ministry of Love and attempts to rape her. Murray beats Bond and takes the Black Dossier, a transcription of the history of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Murray goes to Greyfriars and discovers from Billy Bunter that Harry Lime is trying to kill them. The two then try to go to Airstrip-1 taking Rocketcars to rendevous with others in order to go to the Blazing World. Murray is attacked by Emma Night, but she is able to escape. The two are nearly shot by Jimmy Bond, but Allan's superior marksmanship disables Bond. The two are shot down by the Airship of Drummond, Night, and Bond forcing them to skydive down to the ground. Mina reveals to Drummond that Bond killed John Night. Mina and Allan return to the Blazing World and reunite with Orlando, now a woman, whom had been changed into a cat by sorcery. The Seven Stars Mina kills Henrik Vull under orders from military intelligence. She takes his invisibility equiptment and adopts the persona of Vull the Invisible. She masks her identity and gender with a voice modulator. She forms a group of superheroes known as The Seven Stars. Minions on the Moon In 1964, Mina Murray having grown apart from Allan and Orlando decides to go with Prospero to the Moon to handle a Lunar crisis . During her travels to the moon she sees Professor Moriarty, still frozen in space. The Lunar crisis turns out to be a war between the Selenites and the Lunites, who are fighting over the posession of the frozen body of Selwyn Cavor. Mina manages to end the war by returning the body of Cavor to the Selenites and giving the Lunites the body of Moriarty as a substitute. Although Mina regrets this solution and dreads the possible future repercussions. 1969 Returning from the moon she reunites with Allan and Orlando. Now distant from her lovers she is trying desperately to live with the times. Her overcompensation is met with ridicule by Allan and Orlando. The trio return to London, sent to prevent the birth of Oliver Haddo's Moonchild, an Antichrist that is said to bring about a dreadful new aeon. Through meeting Jerimiah Cornelius the League are told where to reunite with Andrew Norton. Norton's cryptic warning (which break the fourth wall by his awareness that he is a fictional character) reveal that Oliver Haddo lives having transfered his soul into the body of Kosmo Gallion, his warnings reference the assasination of John Lennon and the 7/7/05 terrorist bombings. He vanishes stating that when he reunites with Mina it will be too late. Mina disturbed goes to the Flying Cylinder Club and meets with Julia Gallion the wife of Kosmo. Julia takes Mina to her apartment and reveals that Gallion is about to transfer his body into Rock Singer Terner of the Purple Orchestra. Julia gives Mina a Taddie (Tadukic Acid 26) and smokes marijuana and the two have sex, prior to the act Julia was worried that Mina might be a "Victorian Prude". Mina details the revelations to Orlando and Allan, Mina voices that Terner being possesed could end up mirroring the former star turned US President Max Foster who applied fascist concentration camps of the middle aged and elderly. The League go to Hyde Park, but Mina realizes the actual transfer is likely occuring at Gallion's apartment. Mina drops a Taddie believing it increases focus; losing her grip on reality she meets Tom Riddle who guides her to the concert. Drifting to the astral plane Mina battles Oliver Haddo, when Gallion is murdered Haddo is forced to transfer his soul into Riddle. Terner releases bats, which Mina confuses with Dracula, causing her a nervous breakdown, as a result Mina is committed to the insane asylum, while Alan and Orlando do not know what happened with her. 2009 In 2009, Mina is still trapped in the lunatic asylum is considered insane by those who listen. The birth of the Antichrist is now all but to late. She is however freed from the Asylum by Orlando (now a woman again). After recovering from the medications she has been given, she and Orlando continue their quest for the Antichrist. They finally find him and fight him, backed up by Allan Quartermain. Quartermain is killed, greatly traumatizing Mina, but the Antichrist is finally stopped by God. Afterwards Mina and Orlando take Allan's body to Africa to be buried. Personality Mina Murray has a strongly independent personality. Her future lover Allan Quatermain remarked that she is very manly. Murray even mocks the manhood of Captain Nemo and Allan Quatermain at one point, comparing them to school boys who play with their toys but run at a scolded voice. Mina Murray's encounters with Count Dracula have led her into becoming a very capable leader. Murray displays this ability in her talent in controlling Mr. Hyde several times as well as succesfully planning a method to prevent the destruction of Limehouse from Professor Moriarty. Her talents and wits gradually earned her the respect of other members of the League, including Quatermain. Mina behaves in more sexually liberated way after the quoted divorce, something unthinkable for Victorian woman, openly offering sexual relationships to Quatermain at one point. Interestingly, during their sex she begs Quatermain to bite her -- an action which clearly turns her on. Equally she is turned on when Quatermain licks the scars on her neck, left by Dracula. After obtaining immortality Mina more freely embraces bisexuality, straying further away from Victorian morals. Mina's attitude to Dracula and her past encounters with him are shown to be emotionally crucial and complicated for her personality as evidenced by her visit to Dracula's Castle during her travels as described in The New Traveller's Almanac. ''She visits the castle together with Quatermain and Mina feels both fear and hope that Dracula is somehow may be still there. She reminds herself that he is gone, referring to him as "beautiful, dreadful" and it's revealed that he still comes to her in her dreams. Other media In the film adaptation of the first volume she appears as Mina Harker, played by actress Peta Wilson and is portrayed as an actual vampire. Unlike her graphic novel counterpart, she is not the leader of the League and does not begin a romantic relationship with Allan Quatermain, but is shown to develop a rapport with Dorian Gray and attracts the interest of Henry Jekyll and Tom Sawyer; a deleted scene on the DVD suggests that she comes to reciprocate Sawyer's affections. Source material Mina Murray first appeared in the Bram Stoker novel ''Dracula. Since the end of the novel, she has divorced and reverted to her maiden name of Murray, and retains the scars Dracula gave her, which she keeps hidden with a red scarf; these scars are extensive, and indicate that the vampire lord literally tore open Mina's throat. In his interview to CBR.com Alan Moore explained his reasons why he chose Mina to be part of the League: "And all right, we need a woman, there’s supposed to be some genius woman in Sherlock Holmes. The only woman that Sherlock Holmes had time for. But she was a bit obscure. You know… so I thought, Mina Harker. We’ll have her be changed by the events of Dracula and she’s divorced Jonathan and she’s become a Suffragette. And she also has that scarf…" On Mina, her scars and her red scarf Moore said: "Her and Quartermain are obviously getting intimately involved. I want to have this scene where she takes off the scarf for the first time. And its not too neat little puncture marks. Its like from an actual vampire bat. The teeth are saw blades and they’re not razor blades. They saw… with a slash demonstrates. Its as if you were holding two straight razors. They open up these huge wounds that they can then feed on. And I thought, you know, when Mina takes the scarf off, her entire throat is scar tissue. Its horrible. And she’s ashamed of it. And sort of, she says, ‘hardly the two little puncture marks of popular mythology’. And you know. I think that could be a really powerful scene. And kind of erotic in some peculiar way." Moore's explanation why Mina divorced her husband Jonathan Harker: "…She has seen it all , that’s why she’s dropped Jonathan Harker. Because Jonathan is such a milk sop, I mean, I’m going to have her say, when we find out why she is so traumatized. will say Was it because of what that fiend did to you? And she says ‘no, I loved him, and I helped them kill him.’ And that’s all she says about it." References Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:British Category:League members Category:Seven Stars Category:First Murray Group Category:Second Murray Group Category:Immortals Category:Characters created by Bram Stoker Category:Movie Characters Category:Vampires